mangafandomcom-20200224-history
House of Five Leaves
Viz Media | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Ikki | first = 2006 | last = 2010 | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} Funimation Entertainment | first = April 15, 2010 | last = July 1, 2010 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Natsume Ono and serialized in Shogakukan's seinen magazine ''Ikki. The series began in 2006, and has been collected into 7 volumes so far by publisher Shogakukan. The manga was licensed for distribution in North America by Viz Media. The manga series was adapted into a twelve-episode anime television series by Manglobe. The anime aired in the noitaminA timeslot on FujiTV. The anime has been licensed by FUNimation as a part of their deal with Fuji TV that allows them to simulcast series from the noitaminA block. This agreement allows FUNimation to show the anime on their website at the same time it airs in Japan, and then at later times on the same day on both Hulu and YouTube. Plot Rōnin Akitsu Masanosuke is a skilled swordsman, but his personality often causes him to be let go from his job. One day he encounters Yaichi, the leader of a group calling itself "Five Leaves" and takes a job from him as a bodyguard. Though he is worried about the intentions of the group, he feels there is something more to the group and agrees to work with them. Characters ; : :A skilled swordsman. He is very shy and despite his incredible talent, he is often fired. He works with Fives Leaves after Yaichi hired him as a bodyguard being unware of the groups illegal activities. He admirers parts of Yaichi carefree personality and continued to work with Five Leaves in hopes of learning more from him. ; : :The charismatic leader of the "Five Leaves." A mysterious person, ceases to tell about his own past and lives in a local brothel, protecting the women working in there. Distinguishable by his light colored hair. He is often smoking a pipe. ; : :Once a lone robber he is now a member of Five Leaves as a spy and gathers information about their targets. He creates hair ornaments as a business to generate money outside of the Five Leaves gang. ; : :Owner of a tavern where the members of Five Leaves meet and discuss their plans. ; : :Otake used to work in a brothel until Yaichi piad her way out. She then began working with Yaichi and formed Five Leaves, which she also named. Media Manga Written and illustrated by Natsume Ono, House of Five Leaves is serialized in Japan in Ikki magazine by Shogakukan. The series will be ending in the September issue of the magazine, which is to be released on July 24, 2010. The series is published in North America by Viz Media as part of their Ikki imprint. The series is released online on their Sigikki site and then published in book format. It is also licensed in Taiwan by Taiwan Tohan Co and in France by Kana. Volume listing | OriginalISBN = 4091883265 | LicensedRelDate = September 21, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3210-7 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 9784091883520 | LicensedRelDate = December 21, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3211-5 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 9784091883704 | LicensedRelDate = TBA | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 9784091884152 | LicensedRelDate = TBA | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 9784091884282 | LicensedRelDate = TBA | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 9784091884640 | LicensedRelDate = TBA | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 9784091884992 | LicensedRelDate = TBA | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} Anime The anime series of House of Five Leaves was produced by Manglobe and directed by Tomomi Mochizuki, and aired on the noitaminA time slot on Fuji TV. The series began on April 15, 2010, and ran for 12 episodes. On April 16 Kouji Yamamoto, the Editor-in-Chief and script writer for the series, apologized to the staff via his twitter account for the low rating for the first episode.http://twitter.com/koji8782/status/12265343858 The episode's TV rating in Japan was 1.5%, a third of what many series in the noitaminA timeslot earn. The anime has been licensed by FUNimation as a part of their deal with Fuji TV that allows them to simulcast series from the noitaminA block. This agreement allows FUNimation to show the anime on their website at the same time it airs in Japan, and then at later times on the same day on both Hulu and YouTube.http://www.hulu.com/house-of-five-leaveshttp://www.youtube.com/show/houseoffiveleaves?s=1 Episode list The opening theme is "Sign of Love" by immi, and the ending theme is "all I need is..." by Rake. References External links * Official anime website * Official VIZ IKKI Page * * * [http://www.hulu.com/house-of-five-leaves House of Five Leaves on Hulu] Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Seinen manga ja:さらい屋 五葉 zh:江户盗贼团五叶 ru:Sarai-ya Goyou